


Саудаде

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Non-Linear Narrative, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей поигрывала пальцами с тесёмками огромной чёрной толстовки. Она надевала её каждую ночь, оборачивая вокруг себя мягкую ткань и притворяясь, что это его руки. Это был её секрет, доказательство того, что, пусть жизнь и продолжалась, её сердце утратило смысл биться.Бен Соло был любовью всей её жизни. Она поняла это уже в ту секунду, когда впервые взяла его за руку.И ровно год назад он умер.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Саудаде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400409) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



> "Саудаде" - в португальской культуре так называется чувство глубокой тоски по кому-то или чему-то, что ты любил и потерял.

Рей стояла у окна, глядя на дождь. Тот безудержно падал с неба, размывая мир в импрессионистскую картину. Может, «Бульвар Монмартр ночью» Писсарро, с водянисто-яркими точками фар и многочисленными уличными фонарями, дважды отражёнными на асфальте.

Её глаза застлали слёзы. Раньше ей не было дела до искусства. Это _он_ его любил.

Она поднесла к губам бокал вина, сделала большой глоток и отвернулась от окна. К сожалению, перестать думать о Бене это не помогло. Одна из стен её квартиры-студии полностью была посвящена ему, сродни иконостасу. Фотографии его, _их_ вместе – смех, объятия и приключения. Они перенесли воспоминания длиною в жизнь в один только год.

Через год всё и закончилось.

Рей сидела на своей постели под фотографиями. Она поигрывала пальцами с тесёмками огромной чёрной толстовки, которая была на ней надета, и отрешённо вглядывалась в ночную сырость. Она надевала толстовку каждую ночь, оборачивая вокруг себя мягкую ткань и притворяясь, что это его руки. Это был её секрет, доказательство того, что, пусть жизнь и продолжалась, её сердце утратило смысл биться.

Бен Соло был любовью всей её жизни. Она поняла это уже в ту секунду, когда впервые взяла его за руку.

И ровно год назад он умер.

– – – – –

– Кто это? – спросила Рей, толкнув По локтем в бок.

Они были на его заднем дворе на ежегодном барбекю в честь четвёртого июля, и сквозь влажный воздух доносился запах жарившегося мяса. Рей была потной, а в теле приятно гудело: она чувствовала прилив патриотизма, будучи в майке с британским флагом и обрезанных джинсовых шортах.

– Кто? – спросил По, бросая мешочек с бобами в наклонённую доску с вырезанным в ней отверстием. Это странное времяпрепровождение, по всей видимости, называлось «корнхол». За последние два года учёбы в Штатах Рей узнала про невероятно большое количество игр с причудливыми названиями и забавных американских традиций.

– Тот горячий парень.

Тогда По посмотрел вверх. Сощурился.

– Финн? Ты ведь знаешь Финна.

Рей закатила глаза.

– Я определённо знаю Финна, но я спросила не о твоём парне. А о том секси-гиганте. В чёрном.

– А, – По усмехнулся. – Это Бен Соло. Наши родители близки, поэтому он мне как кузен, – он задумчиво посмотрел на Рей. – Знаешь, я не думал о том, чтобы вас свести, но вообще, всё может сложиться идеально.

– Правда? – спросила Рей, заинтригованная.

– Ага. Он сноб и эстет – любит читать книги и обсуждать картины. Ходит по музеям ради развлечения. Готовит нелепо сложные блюда.

– Я люблю еду.

– Да, детка, я знаю, – По покачал головой. – Это какой, твой третий хот-дог?

– Четвёртый, – Рей торжествующе взмахнула бумажной тарелкой.

– Ну в общем, он может быть немного серьёзным, но охренеть какой умный. Ему бы пригодился кто-то, кто сможет его развеселить.

– Значит, он умный и хорошо готовит, а я весёлая и люблю поесть?

– Именно, – По схватил её за руку и потащил по направлению к Бену.

Рей изо всех сил старалась не уронить свою тарелку с недоеденным хот-догом, который она отказывалась просто так выбрасывать. Её сердце заколотилось, а ладони вспотели.

Прислонившись к стене дома и нахмурив брови, Бен смотрел, как Роуз и Финн хаотично играют в бадминтон. Его мускулистые руки были скрещены на широкой груди, а чёрная футболка выглядела так, будто вот-вот порвётся, не в состоянии сдерживать эту гору мышц. В отличие от остальных, на нём были джинсы и сексуальные чёрные мотоциклетные ботинки. Должно быть, он сгорал от жары в такой одежде, но выглядел совершенно этим не обеспокоенным.

Когда они приблизились, его голова повернулась – он посмотрел на них, удивлённо распахнув глаза. Бен отлип от стены и выпрямился, проведя рукой по своим длинным чёрным волосам. Он что… прихорашивался? Пока они подходили, он переминался с ноги на ногу, закусив губу и уставившись на Рей.

По начал рассказывать какую-то длинную историю о том, как он познакомился с каждым из них, но Рей была слишком загипнотизирована Беном, чтобы хоть немного улавливать суть. Его глаза были медово-карими и глубокими, с обрамлёнными тёмным радужками. Она чувствовала, как утопает в них. Казалось, Бен был пленён не меньше, весь остальной мир исчез, потому что они просто смотрели, смотрели и смотрели.

– Эм-м… ребят? – голос По разрезал тишину, вырвав Рей из жаркого гипноза, в который её погрузил этот мужчина.

– Точно, – она улыбнулась и протянула руку. – Я Рей. Приятно познакомиться.

– Бен, – сказал он голосом, бархатистым как полночь. Её рука утонула в его руке, и всё, Рей была потеряна.

– – – – –

В его толстовке была дырка, прожёг сигаретой во времена «неверных выборов», как признался сам. Рей касалась её пальцами, ощущая затвердевшие краешки расплавленной ткани. Мягкий с небольшой шероховатостью – так и можно было описать Бена в двух словах.

Рей обняла свои ноги и уткнулась подбородком в колени. Бокал вина теперь был пуст и стоял на тумбочке. Сегодня вечером Рей хотела опьянеть, но не слишком. Это вечер воспоминаний; она находилась в своей церкви, а долгое терпкое послевкусие на языке было последствием святого причастия.

На подоконнике мерцали свечи, отбрасывая на её пожитки тёплое сияние. До того, как Бен вошёл в её жизнь, у Рей было не слишком много вещей, и он с удовольствием дарил ей мелочи. Небольшие символы своей привязанности. Ручки для каллиграфии, которые она так и не использовала, заколка для волос, вырезанная из дерева фигурка птицы. На краю её стола была рамка с фотографией. Это По их щёлкнул на другом барбекю через три месяца после того, как они начали встречаться. Она смеялась в его объятиях, обхватив торс ногами, пока он прижимал её к себе и что-то шептал на ухо. Рей всё ещё могла почувствовать касание его мягких тёмных волос на своей щеке, но совсем не помнила, что он ей тогда говорил.

Иногда она боялась, что совсем забудет его голос. Он уже угасал в её голове, стираясь, как и многие другие воспоминания. Если бы Рей могла сохранить всех их в янтаре, каждую драгоценную секунду Бена Соло, она бы это сделала.

И всё же была одна вещь, которая всегда помогала ей не забывать. Она взяла плюшевого мишку с сердечком на лапе и особенным посланием внутри. Рей всхлипывала, отдавая запись в мастерскую, жалея, что не сохранила все его голосовые сообщения, смело предполагая, что всегда сможет слышать его голос.

Она сжала лапу, и запись включилась.

 _«Привет, детка, это я. Звоню сказать, что немного задержусь. Отец говорит, что хочет сообщить кое-что важное, поэтому я еду к родителям. Ты его знаешь. Вечно какая-то драма. Ладно, надеюсь, закончу быстро. Жду не дождусь, когда увижу тебя,_ – мягкий вздох. – _Ты можешь поверить, что у нас завтра первая годовщина? Просто офигеть. Я самый счастливый парень на свете,_ – в его голосе слышна улыбка. – _Ты мой мир, ангел. Люблю тебя, скоро увидимся»._

Со слезами на глазах Рей прижала медвежонка к груди. Его мех свалялся от того, как часто она делала это за последний год. Она спала с ним каждую ночь, надевая толстовку. Эти две вещи – единственное, что ей осталось от Бена.

Комната была не просто церковью, а музеем. Фотографии Бена висели на стенах и загромождали её стол. Он обнимал её, когда она засыпала. Его голос шептал ей на ухо каждый раз одно и то же. _«Люблю тебя, скоро увидимся»._

Она так и не увидела его. Даже на опознании тела: там почти нечего было опознавать. Только куски обугленных костей, останки отца и сына, сгоревших бок о бок в фамильном гнезде.

Ровно через двадцать три минуты исполнится один год с того слёзного звонка от Леи, которая была в продуктовом, когда произошёл пожар. Через час и шестнадцать минут наступит полночь. Её вторая годовщина с Беном.

Сегодня она будет оплакивать. Завтра возьмёт его фотографию и пройдётся по всем их любимым местам: музей, кантина «У Маз», парк с цветущими вишнями.

Пойдёт на свидание, которого у них не было и уже никогда не будет.

– – – – –

Рей смеялась, обнимая его за спину. Бен на своём мотоцикле выруливал между машинами в пробке, их обдавало потоком воздуха. Он был уверен в себе, но не слишком агрессивен, будто мотоцикл был продолжением его сильного тела. Когда он в первый раз бросил ей шлем и сказал запрыгивать, Рей испугалась, но теперь у неё уже не было страха. С Беном она была в безопасности.

Он остановился перед кантиной «У Маз» и припарковался. Рей спрыгнула с мотоцикла и стянула с себя шлем. Бен сделал то же, явив ужасно растрёпанные волосы. Попытался пригладить их пальцами, но сделал только хуже.

– Дай я, – предложила она, хихикая, встала на цыпочки и расчесала пальцами тёмные пряди. Относительно приведя всё в порядок, Рей осталась стоять на носочках, обхватив его щёки ладонями. Нежно поцеловала. Бен обнял её и прижал к себе, кожаная куртка заскрипела. Их губы двигались в унисон, сливаясь и расставаясь в чувственном танце, казавшимся таким же естественным, как дыхание.

Кто-то на тротуаре присвистнул, и Рей с усмешкой прервала поцелуй.

– Идём, – сказала она, хватая его за руку. – Мы отвлекаемся.

– Но я хочу отвлекаться, – проворчал он, пока Рей тащила его в бар. – Я со вчерашнего дня не доставлял тебе удовольствие.

Её щёки вспыхнули. Прошло полгода, а они с Беном оставались такими же ненасытными в постели, как вначале. И, как Рей выяснила на третьем свидании, Бену определённо нравилось её радовать. Он обожал делать ей куни и использовал каждую возможность.

Она слегка хлопнула его по руке.

– Не отвлекай меня. Я голодная!

– Я тоже, – прорычал он ей на ухо, притягивая в объятия. Она оказалась у его груди, глядя на Бена снизу вверх со смехом. У неё было легко на сердце. Она никогда не знала, что такое счастье возможно.

– Голубки! – окликнула Маз из-за стойки. – Вам как обычно?

«Как обычно» включало салат из курицы со шпинатом, яблоками и грецкими орехами с заправкой отдельно для Бена и чизбургер с картошкой для Рей. Он всегда пил виски, чистый, тогда как Рей любила пробовать пиво на розлив.

– Само собой, – крикнула Рей, помахав рукой миниатюрной владелице бара.

Маз указала на их обычный столик в углу.

– Присаживайтесь, я всё принесу.

В ожидании еды они говорили о том, что произошло за день. Рей работала неполный рабочий день в автомастерской, параллельно дописывая свой диплом – училась на инженера. Бен трудился на политическую кампанию своей матери, и ситуация накалялась, хотя до выборов оставался год. Лея была готова к переизбранию на пост губернатора, и её позиция касательно сокращения корпоративной коррупции фактически нарисовала на её спине мишень, когда дело дошло до консервативных политиков с их богатыми покровителями, презиравшими её попытки уничтожить лазейки. _«“Просачивание“ – звучит так, будто кто-то решил помочиться в лифте,_ – верно отметила Лея при их первой встрече. – _Это не разумная экономическая политика»._

Когда принесли еду, Рей нетерпеливо набросилась на неё. Бен ел медленно, почти изящно, и Рей не переставала над этим втихую хихикать. В своём чёрном мотоциклетном костюме он выглядел хулиганом, весь такой задумчивый и мускулистый, но у Бена была душа поэта и вкус гурмана.

– Я нашёл произведение искусства, которое напоминает мне тебя, – сказал он ей.

Рей посмотрела на него с набитыми щеками.

– О, да? – спросила она, не проглотив еду.

Он поморщился.

– Ну или напоминает мне тебя, когда ты не ешь.

Она чуть пнула его под столом.

– Я тебя умоляю. Я сейчас само воплощение красоты.

Бен усмехнулся, вытащив свой телефон.

– Как ни странно, не могу не согласиться. Ладно, вот оно, – он показал яркое изображение: солнце заходило или поднималось над морем. Лучи были геометрически ровными, жёлтый цвет пронизывали красный и синий, а полоса зелёного берега находилась между голыми скалами по центру.

Рей моргнула. Это было красивое изображение, почти ослепляющее, даже если дело и было только в пигменте красок, но причём тут она?

– Красиво, – сказала Рей. – Кто художник?

– Это «Солнце» Эдварда Мунка.

Благодаря Бену она уже знала, что это тот парень, который нарисовал картину с кричащим человеком. Но эта ей понравилась куда больше.

– Почему она заставила тебя подумать обо мне?

Бен улыбнулся, обнажая свои очаровательно неровные зубы. Он был таким милым, когда улыбался, на щеках собирались морщинки, глаза щурились, и Рей казалось, будто мир и всё в нём становилось новым, ярким и волшебным.

– Это ты, Рей. Ты моё солнце. В ту секунду, увидев тебя, я ощутил, словно мой мир впервые взорвался красками. Будто мне стало тепло после многих лет, проведённых в холоде и одиночестве. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Картинка перед глазами Рей размылась от слёз. Она действительно поняла. Здесь, в этом баре в полутьме, размазанным по столу кетчупом и музыкальным автоматом, игравшим какую-то странную весёленькую мелодию с кучей саксофонов, Бен будто из самого воздуха выхватил что-то ценное и передал ей.

– Я понимаю, о чём ты, – сказала она. – И я тоже тебя люблю.

– – – – –

Годовщина телефонного звонка, изменившего жизнь Рей, прошла так же легко, как и наступила. Она зажгла ещё одну свечу, не зная, как ещё это отметить. Ей представлялось, что с той самой минутой придёт глубокое осознание, или, может, она переживёт один из тех моментов, когда любимый человек посылает знамение из другого мира, вроде аромата роз от взмаха ярких крыльев бабочки за окном. Но время прошло так же быстро и безразлично, как всегда, и по истечении минуты Рей почувствовала себя опустошённой.

Как за столь короткое время человек может так глубоко и навсегда запечатлеться в твоём сердце? Она знала Бена чуть больше года, когда он умер. Через две недели он будет мёртв дольше, чем они в принципе были знакомы. Когда-нибудь наступит день, когда он будет мёртв дольше, чем жил, и Рей знала, что и тридцать три года спустя будет так же потрясена, как сейчас.

Она не могла этого вынести.

– Почему? – всхлипывая, спросила Рей у пустоты.

Почему он? Почему такой молодой? Почему… так? Он умер в мучениях, один, не считая отца, и за что? Политика и деньги. О нет, полиция так и не выяснила, кто виновен в поджоге, уничтожившем дом Соло-Органа, но Рей и Лея и так знали. Бен умер во имя защиты мафиозных интересов и корпоративных денег.

К счастью, вскоре после случившегося ублюдка Сноука арестовали, во многом благодаря показаниям Леи по контрабандистской операции Хана, и не далее как на прошлой неделе приговорили к пожизненному. Хоть немного правосудия за боль, причинённую мафиозным боссом, но этого не могло хватить. Сноук стоил Лее и поста губернатора, и сына. Стоил Рей всего.

Самый прекрасный человек из всех, кого она когда-либо встречала, ушёл и уже никогда не вернётся.

Полночь наступила и прошла.

– С годовщиной, малыш, – прошептала она. Затем свернулась калачиком, плотно обернув толстовку вокруг дрожавшего тела, и закрыла глаза. Слёзы капнули на подушку, каждая капля за минуту, прожитую без него.

В конце концов сон одолел её, накрыл лёгкой волной и унёс в место, согретое улыбкой Бена, где в воздухе слышен смех, где её сердце ещё не было разбито.

– – – – –

Рей открыла дверь в квартиру Бена, и её улыбка поблекла. Он шагал взад-вперёд, как тигр по клетке. Его брови нахмурились, руки он крепко держал на боках.

– Малыш? – спросила она, положив продукты, и подошла к нему. – Что случилось?

– Блять, – выругался он. – Я… сука, я просто не могу в это поверить.

Рей положила руку ему на плечо. Бен остановился, но его тело дрожало от сдерживаемой ярости.

– Что случилось? – она говорила с ним по телефону три часа назад, когда они планировали вместе готовить ужин. Что изменилось? – Бен, пожалуйста, расскажи мне.

Его плечи опустились.

– Ладно, – он дал Рей отвести его к дивану, чтобы сесть. Она опустилась рядом с ним, взяла за руку и начала нежно поглаживать.

– Давай же, – уговаривала она. – Рассказывай.

Он тяжело вздохнул.

– Это мой отец.

Рей уколола тревога.

– Он в порядке? Что-то случилось?

– Нет, нет, я… – Бен поджал губы и подвигал челюстью, будто грыз что-то отвратное. – Рей, пожалуйста. Мне просто нужно выговориться.

Она кивнула, дав ему знать, что поняла, и продолжила поглаживать его руку в тишине.

Бен неуверенно начал рассказ. Хан Соло никогда не был самым добропорядочным гражданином – история о его заключении в колонии для несовершеннолетних стала легендой в ходе предвыборной кампании, такой, которую обычно рассказывают с самоуничижительной улыбкой на лице и подмигивая, – но, предположительно, после встречи с Леей он встал на путь истинный. Его транспортный бизнес расширялся, с каждым днём становясь всё прибыльнее.

У Леи это вызвало подозрения. Почему, она сказать не могла, просто знала, что что-то не так. Доходы росли слишком быстро, иногда Хан появлялся с новыми причудливыми игрушками, оплаченными не с их общего счёта. Новые часы, билеты на игры НБА, мотоцикл – даже более быстрый и дорогой, чем у Бена. Лея не была бы Леей, если бы начала разговор без доказательств, поэтому наняла частного детектива.

И так она узнала, что Хан вовлечён в незаконную контрабанду.

– Он лгал нам, – продолжал Бен. – Он, блять, лгал! Привозил коробки отовсюду чёрт знает с чем и получал деньги наличкой.

– Боже мой, – Рей зажала рот рукой. Это правда? Хан Соло и впрямь был настолько безрассуден, что не заботился о своей семье, безопасности, карьере своей жены?

– И знаешь, что ещё дерьмовее? – спросил Бен. Он вцепился свободной рукой себе в волосы, другая всё ещё крепко сжимала её руку. – Он работал с этим местным мафиозным главой, Сноуком.

Рей ахнула.

– Тот, который, как говорит твоя мать, якшается с местными политиками?

– Он самый, – Бен издал звук, совсем не походивший на смех. – После долгих лет антикоррупционных усилий она узнаёт, что её собственный, сука, муж – часть проблемы, – он покачал головой. – Если пресса узнает, её карьере конец.

– Она высказала Хану всё напрямую?

– Ага, – Бен фыркнул. – Она говорит, что ему жаль, и он сделает всё возможное, чтобы это исправить. Что он разорвёт все связи со Сноуком. Но это не так просто, и мы все это знаем.

Рей прижалась к Бену, положив голову ему на плечо.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, почему не так просто?

Он склонил голову на бок и уткнулся щекой в её волосы.

– Ты не можешь просто перестать работать с мафией. Что он им скажет? Что сознался во всём маме, их злейшему врагу? – Бен выругался. – Если она достанет его записи, у неё будут доказательства, необходимые для возбуждения судебного дела. Ты думаешь, Сноук просто пустит всё на самотёк?

По спине Рей пробежал холодок.

– Думаешь, он попытается остановить её?

– Держу пари, – выдохнул Бен, и её макушку обдал поток тёплого воздуха. – Она всё ещё решает, что делать. Если она представит доказательства, связывающие контрабанду со Сноуком, папа может получить иммунитет для дачи показаний, но у него на спине нарисуют мишень, и это уничтожит шансы на переизбрание мамы. Если она ничего не скажет… тогда она соучастница? Я не знаю.

Они сидели в тишине, просто дыша вместе. Мысли Рей вращались, она пыталась сообразить варианты. Что бы в итоге ни случилось, жизнь семьи Органа-Соло изменится навсегда.

– Она с ним разведётся, как считаешь? – наконец спросила Рей.

Бен недовольно выдохнул.

– Кто, чёрт подери, знает. Рей, я так зол на него. За все годы он много чего выкидывал, и это сходило ему с рук, потому что он очаровательный нахал, но это, блять, преступление.

Её поразила ужасная мысль. Рей сидела прямо, широко раскрыв глаза и глядя на любимое лицо Бена. Он выглядел измученным, с фиолетовыми синяками под глазами.

– Как ты думаешь… – она сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком. – Если это произойдёт, если Лея пойдёт к властям… ты будешь в опасности?

– Нет, я так не думаю. Я уже много лет живу отдельно и не имею к этому никакого отношения, – когда Бен посмотрел на неё, его взгляд смягчился. – Эй, не волнуйся. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

– Ты уж постарайся, – сказала Рей. По её щеке покатилась слеза, и она чуть шлёпнула его по плечу. – Наша годовщина на следующей неделе, и я не позволю ей стать последней.

– Эй, эй, всё в порядке, – Бен схватил её за талию и усадил на колени, прижимая к себе. Она вдохнула, успокоенная древесным ароматом его дезодоранта и хорошо знакомым, родным запахом его кожи. – Со мной всё будет хорошо, – прошептал он ей в волосы. – Что бы ни случилось, я не оставлю тебя, – он поднял подбородок Рей и поцеловал её. – Это будет первая годовщина из череды многих, милая.

Рей поцеловала его, позволяя губам говорить за неё. Она любила этого мужчину без всякой на то причины.

– Ты – вся моя жизнь, Бен Соло, – сказала она, щекоча дыханием кожу.

Он улыбнулся у её губ.

– А ты – моя.

– – – – –

– Думаю, сначала мы пойдём в музей, – сообщила Рей пустоте своей квартиры. Это было на следующее после поминания памяти Бена утро. Её пальцы сжимали маленькую глянцевую фотографию. Рей подняла её и улыбнулась лучезарной улыбке Бена в ответ. Это был один из немногих снимков в анфас, Бен редко давал ей сфотографировать его – вечно стеснялся своей внешности, поэтому большинство снимков были сделаны в профиль, когда Рей удавалось застать его врасплох. – Там выставка Климта. Я знаю, тебе понравится.

Может, разговаривать с фотографией было безумием, но Рей нужно было как-то с ним говорить. Это свидание по случаю годовщины. В прошлом году оно не состоялось, потому что Рей была слишком занята разговорами с полицией и рыданиями, но будь она проклята, если проведёт ещё хоть одну годовщину без него.

Они с Беном заслужили день наедине под вишнями.

Рей надела его толстовку поверх жёлтого сарафана. Та повисла почти до колен, и ей пришлось закатать рукава, чтобы не болтались. Возможно, она выглядела нелепо, но это казалось правильным. Небольшая частичка Бена, которую она возьмёт с собой.

Картины Климта были именно тем, что доктор прописал. Когда Бен впервые познакомил её с работами этого художника, Рей была восхищена яркими цветами и угловатыми фигурами. Это походило на физическое воплощение солнечного света.

– Помнишь, когда ты впервые показал мне её? – спросила Рей, остановившись перед культовой картиной Климта «Поцелуй». Высокий темноволосый мужчина склонился над своей любимой, целуя её в розовую щёку и заключив лицо в ладони. Его золотую робу украшали чёрно-белые прямоугольники, а волосы девушки были усыпаны цветами.

Она хорошо помнила тот день. Бен показал картину на своём ноутбуке, и Рей сразу воскликнула, что эти двое похожи на них: от чёрных волос мужчины до разницы в росте. Он взглянул сначала на картину, потом на неё и сказал: «Хм-м, ты права. Давай воссоздадим». Затем схватил её и наклонил голову на бок, покрывая лицо поцелуями, пока Рей хихикала и извивалась.

– Она идеально учитывает наши вкусы, – сказала она теперь, держа его фотографию, чтобы он мог посмотреть на картину. – Тебе всегда нравились картины с угловатыми, смелыми штрихами, а я люблю всё яркое, – женщина неподалёку странно на неё посмотрела и отошла в сторону, но Рей её проигнорировала. Это был её день с Беном, и нахрен любого, кому это не нравится.

Они вместе прошлись по галерее, Рей не прерывала своего монолога для Бена. Может, он был сейчас на небесах, слушал каждое её слово и улыбался.

Она не верила в небеса, пока Бен не умер. Рей всё ещё не была уверена, что верит в бога, и отказывалась верить в ад, но не могла вынести реальность, в которой его душа не могла остаться хоть где-то. Хотя на небесах Бена наверняка нет облаков и арф. Это должна быть долгая езда на мотоцикле за городом, разговоры по душам за чашкой кофе ранним утром, прогулки по бесконечной галерее искусств. Это бьющиеся об оконное стекло капли дождя, мягкое одеяло, обёрнутое вокруг его плеч, бесконечный выходной, когда больше нечего делать, кроме как думать и мечтать.

– Хотела бы я быть там с тобой, – прошептала Рей. Она вообразила себе это: за окном шумит дождь, они свернулись вместе на диване и читают книги в уютной тишине. Из её кружки выходит пар, и она ждёт, пока чай остынет, а его кружка выглядит крошечной в больших руках. Она бы подразнила Бена за то, что он пьёт чай чёрный, как его поэтичная душа. Он бы отбросил свою книгу в сторону и начал щекотать её, впиваясь длинными пальцами в рёбра, пока она визжит и пытается от него убежать. А потом, когда она устала бы бороться, Бен наклонился бы и поцеловал её. На этом диване они бы сплелись, сливаясь губами и телами, лентой Мёбиуса без начала и конца.

Она бы с удовольствием провела так вечность.

– – – – –

– Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, – начал Бен однажды ночью. Они обнимались, обнажённые, голова Рей лежала у него на груди, он поглаживал её спину.

– Каким? – сонно спросила Рей. Она была расслаблена и счастлива после восхитительного оргазма. Сердце Бена стучало у неё под ухом, ровно и вечно, как океанские волны.

– Кем бы мы были в другой жизни. Как бы нашли друг друга.

– Хм-м? – Рей подвинулась и посмотрела на него, уткнувшись подбородком в свои руки, покоившиеся теперь на его груди. – В смысле, в параллельных вселенных? Или как реинкарнация?

Уголок его рта приподнялся.

– Думаю, как угодно. Оба варианта, – его затылок упирался в мускулистое предплечье, а глаза были опущены к ней. – Иногда в это трудно поверить. Что мы нашли друг друга. Что этого всего у нас могло и не быть.

Тёплая, чудесная боль разлилась по её груди, и Рей ему улыбнулась.

– Я очень хорошо понимаю, о чём ты.

Приёмная мать говорила ей, что все рассказы про родственные души – ложь. В мире много людей, с которыми ты можешь в итоге остаться, вопрос только в том, кого встретишь раньше. И тогда дело уже в умении договариваться и в терпении. Ты смиряешься с жизнью с этим человеком, нравится тебе это или нет, потому что именно на это ты соглашался, подписывая брачный договор. _«Даже если сначала вы любили друг друга,_ – говорила приёмная мать Рей, затягиваясь сигаретой и глядя в окно, – _в конце концов, в лучшем случае всё закончится дружбой. У большинства людей и этого нет»._

Рей долго в это верила. И по большей части её приёмная мать оказалась права. Её парни в старшей школе были незрелыми, грубыми и разочаровывали, да и парни из колледжа оказались немногим лучше. Все они искали в отношениях выгоду для себя или просто хотели присунуть. Никто на самом деле не видел настоящую Рей. Всем было плевать. Она уверилась, что в итоге согласится на мужчину, которому более-менее будет нравиться, и всё.

А потом она встретила Бена.

– Иногда это похоже на сказку, – сказала ему Рей. Было трудно вытянуть из себя слова, хотя они встречались уже почти год. Трудно открыто говорить о своих чувствах, за годы она выстроила вокруг себя стены, и трудно разбить их и открыть уязвимую душу. – Я не думала, что познаю такие чувства. Не думала, что… стою этого, наверное.

– Ты стоишь всего, – решительно возразил Бен. Он погладил её по волосам, скинув мокрые от пота пряди с лица. – И я ненавижу мысль о том, что ты выросла, думая иначе.

Было трудно пожать плечами в её позе, с подбородком у Бена на груди, но Рей попыталась.

– Как было, так было. Смысл в том, что… Не знаю, в чём смысл, честно говоря. Просто… Я рада, что ты здесь. Что мы вместе. Думаю, в любой другой жизни мы тоже были бы вместе.

– Да? – спросил Бен с нарисовавшейся на лице ухмылкой.

Возможно, она стала жертвой какого-нибудь синдрома диснеевской принцессы, романтизировав концепцию истинной любви, но Рей было всё равно. С Беном она чувствовала себя как дома. Будто прошлое, настоящее и будущее слились воедино.

– Да, – подтвердила она, и на её лице появилась такая же хитрая улыбка. – Держу пари, в какой-то из параллельных вселенных ты – космический принц, а я – простолюдинка-оторва, в которую ты влюбляешься. И когда ты решаешь, что хочешь быть со мной, это поражает галактическое общество до глубины души.

– В другой параллельной вселенной, – начал Бен, – ты – самая прекрасная принцесса на земле, а я – рыцарь, который должен победить ради тебя дракона.

– И ещё в другой вселенной, – продолжила Рей, – я – дракониха, а ты – рыцарь, который безнадёжно в меня влюбляется. Вместе мы боремся с предубеждениями против наших межвидовых отношений.

Они оба начали хихикать не переставая.

Игра продолжилась, каждый сценарий был абсурднее предыдущего. Рей в прошлой жизни была Хатшепсут, а Бен – Сенмутом. Она была Джульеттой, а он – Ромео. Нет, она была Ромео, а он – Джульеттой, тоскующей на балконе. Нет, у этой истории был печальный конец, поэтому они её вычеркнули, вернувшись к космическим пришельцам и межгалактической войне, которая заканчивалась мирным договором и браком. Они будут править галактикой бок о бок, открывая эпоху мира и процветания.

– Одно я знаю точно, – сказал Бен, пока они всё хихикали и обнимались, медленно проваливаясь в сон. – В какой бы вселенной мы ни находились… у нашей истории будет счастливый финал.

Губы Рей изогнулись в улыбке.

Она ему верила.

– – – – –

Рей открыла дверь в кантину «У Маз», и у неё над головой звякнул колокольчик. Внутри было почти пусто, только несколько посетителей сидели за обедом. Как всегда днём, Маз стояла за барной стойкой, её седая голова едва оттуда выглядывала. Рей помахала ей рукой, заказала крафтовое пиво и направилась к столику в углу.

Она проигнорировала грустные глаза Маз, кода та принесла ей пиво. Маз знала, что сегодня за день, как и все друзья Рей. Десять пропущенных звонков на телефоне были знаком того, что все помнили это _очень хорошо_.

– Чизбургер, – сказала Рей, ярко улыбаясь, будто Бен был здесь. – И салат из курицы со шпинатом. Заправку отдельно.

Рей прислонила смятую фотографию к салфетнице.

– Надеюсь, ты готов увидеть, как я уничтожу этот чизбургер, – сказала она. Было легко представить, как он смеётся в ответ, и Рей притворилась, что улыбка на фотографии расцвела, словно цветок.

 _– Ужасные манеры за столом_ , – упрекнул бы он. А потом, потому что при всей своей серьёзности он втайне был шутником, Бен наклонился бы к столу и подмигнул. – _Хорошо, что я люблю смотреть, как ты поглощаешь сочное мясо._

Может, ей не стоит думать о пошлых шутках и всякой похабщине. Некоторые помнят своих любимых как святых, непогрешимых и неприкасаемых, весь их земной юмор стирался присущим достоинством смерти. Но это было тем, по чему Рей скучала – его погрешимость. Реальность. Смешные, беспорядочные, обычные мгновения. Эти по отдельности яркие моменты, слившиеся в её памяти, были прекрасны, как усыпанное звёздами небо.

Она понюхала своё пиво.

– Я скучаю по твоим изысканным салатам, – сказала ему Рей. – И я до сих пор не понимаю, как можно есть листья и при этом быть огромным, как холодильник.

– _Ты ешь все эти чизбургеры и всё равно похожа на эльфийскую принцессу_ , – парировал бы он. – _Ты будто даже не знаешь, что такое калории_.

– Знаешь, а ты прав, я и впрямь без понятия, – размышляла Рей, погружая картофелину фри в рот. – Какая-то энергетическая частица? Ты бы знал ответ. Ты всегда всё знал.

 _«Моя ходячая энциклопедия_ , – как однажды она его назвала. – _Лучше чем ”Википедия”, особенно в постели»._

 _«Чего ещё я не знаю о твоих интернет-привычках?_ – спросил Бен в ответ. – _Потому что, если это соревнование, я с радостью снесу этот сайт. Устрою DDoS-атаку за сердце моей миледи»._

По, Финн и остальные редко видели другую сторону Бена – энергичный, ловкий и непокорный. Они видели его, одетого в чёрное и размышлявшего в уголке. _«Поэт ушедшей эпохи в поисках подходящего десятилетия»,_ как однажды назвал его По. _«Высокий, мрачный и задумчивый,_ – сказала Роуз. – _Серьёзно, ребят, о чём вы разговариваете? Его любимые альбомы наверняка ещё на виниле»._

У Бена действительно была коллекция виниловых пластинок, но Рей не поделилась этим фактом с Роуз. Кроме того, спустя время она согласилась с его мнением о значении формы. На виниле звук был богаче, мягче. Плюс, было что-то священное в этом ритуале, когда он ставил пластинку и опускал на неё иглу, в этом насыщенном потрескивании, предвещающим начало мелодии. В наши дни слишком легко нажать на кнопку и получить желаемое. Когда Бен ставил запись, им нужно было на минуту остановиться. Подождать. Ощутить.

Принесли бургер и салат. Рей поставила тарелку Бена перед его фотографией, чтобы он мог видеть. «Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь шпинат, чудик», – пробубнила она под нос, затем взяла свой чизбургер и смачно откусила. Рей закрыла глаза и замычала от удовольствия, наслаждаясь острым вкусом. Говядина, сыр, кетчуп и жалкий лист салата, будто гамбургер нерешительно пытался притвориться полезной едой.

– Я не слушала твои пластинки, – призналась Рей, жуя. – Я забрала твой проигрыватель и коллекцию, но это просто слишком тяжело.

– _Ой, да ладно,_ – ответил бы он. – _Это не причина не наслаждаться классическим видом искусства. Пластинки предназначены для того, чтобы их слушали._

– Я знаю, – сказала Рей, откладывая бургер. В глазах щипало от непролитых слёз. – Но я не могу перестать думать о той последней ночи.

Его фото не отвечало. Не могло, и она всё равно придумывала всё остальное сама. Жалкая попытка одинокой девушки воссоздать то, что уже никогда не будет существовать.

Телефон на столе загудел. Звонил По. Рей уставилась на экран: в конце концов ей придётся поговорить с ним, хотя бы для того, чтобы унять его беспокойство. Но сейчас она на свидании с Беном. Климт, бургер и цветущие вишни – вот всё, чего она хотела. Может, сегодня вечером она наконец-то поставит ту пластинку Джимми Дуранте и будет танцевать по квартире, притворяясь, что она в объятиях Бена.

Звонок прекратился. Рей натянула на себя улыбку и вновь взглянула в любимое лицо Бена. Она так много раз смотрела на эту фотографию за прошедший год, что его улыбка во все тридцать два запечатлелась в её мозгу. В этом было успокоение. Время шло, воспоминания увядали, но где-то глубоко внутри её черепной коробки нейроны всегда будут ликовать при виде его изображения.

– Ладно, – сказала она, смаргивая подступившие слёзы, – ты ужасный сноб в вопросах еды, а я собираюсь сожрать этот чизбургер как животное, не моргая и не сводя с тебя глаз. Готов?

– _Как можно к такому подготовиться?_ – спросил бы он, а потом притворился глубоко расстроенным, когда она ела бы так агрессивно, что соус стекал по подбородку. Он неминуемо разразился бы смехом, потом и Рей тоже, и это была бы потрясающая, лишённая всякого благородства бургер-катастрофа.

Когда По их свёл, он предположил, что Рей нужна была Бену, чтоб научить его смеяться. Она часто заставляла его улыбаться, но он отплачивал куда большим смехом. Рей не думала, что научила его большему, чем научилась у него самого.

Соус стекал по её подбородку. Бен улыбнулся ей со своей фотографии. Музыкальный автомат проигрывал ту же самую ужасную песню с саксофонами, как когда Бен и Рей были здесь вместе.

Жизнь продолжалась. Но без неё.

– – – – –

– Итак, – сказал Бен, положив руки на пояс. Они стояли в гостиной его двухкомнатной квартиры на тридцатом этаже. За окном было тёмно-оранжевое небо, отражавшее огни ночного города, за облаками виднелась луна. Россыпь электрических огней расстилалась под ними ковром.

– «Итак» что? – спросила Рей. Они смотрели «Нетфликс» и ели китайскую еду, когда Бен заставил её встать и повернуться лицом к нему. Паркетный пол под её босыми ногами отдавал прохладой.

– Ты знаешь, что сегодня за день? – серьёзно спросил Бен.

Рей попыталась сообразить.

– Эм-м… вторник?

Он тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Нет, нет, нет. Рей, моя богиня, свет моей жизни… это ночь перед нашей годовщиной.

Рей согнулась пополам от смеха, прижав руки к бёдрам.

– О боже, да это не важная дата!

– Важная, – сказал Бен, шагнув к ней ближе, выглядел он при этом сурово и сладко одновременно. – Если говорю, что важная, значит важная.

Она выпрямилась и хихикнула.

– Диктатор, – обвинила Рей.

Он кивнул, приблизившись ещё.

– Именно. И раз мы в _моей_ квартире, тебе лучше следовать моим правилам.

– Оу, – сказала Рей, подвигав бёдрами. – Мне нравится, как это звучит.

Его руки опустились ей на талию. Они были большими и тёплыми, и Рей вздрогнула от прикосновения. Почти год спустя Бен возбуждал её так же, как когда они впервые занялись сексом.

– Чёрт, – выругался Бен.

Рей моргнула, оторванная от своих неприличных мыслей.

– Что?

Он смущённо улыбнулся.

– Похоже, это я не продумал. Должна была начаться музыка.

– Музыка?

– Никуда не уходи, – настоял он, развернувшись и направившись к стереосистеме с проигрывателем на ней. Бен повозился, правильно устанавливая иглу – _тонарм,_ как узнала Рей из одной его восхитительно-подробной лекции – и затем комнату наполнил этот «беззвучный звук», потрескивание, предвосхищавшее начало песни, когда ты не дышишь, в ожидании музыки.

Бен быстро побежал к ней назад и прижал к себе.

– Притворись, что последних десяти секунд не было, – попросил он.

Рей рассмеялась и обняла его за шею.

– Ладно.

Зазвучал женский голос, отрывистые ноты арфы и хор струнных. Когда мужчина запел, Бен начал покачиваться в танце.

_«Я увижу тебя во всех старых местах,_

_Сердцу знакомых кафе и дворах…»_

– Ммм, – Рей положила голову ему на грудь, расслабляясь в объятиях. Бен не особенно танцевал, в чём признался уже на втором свидании, но Рей это и не нужно было. Они покачивались под взором луны, шаркая в медленном ритме мелодии. Словно были в музыкальной шкатулке, и их тела кружились по бесконечной орбите любви.

Бен крепче сжал её, когда взлетели струны, одна рука обхватывала её талию почти целиком.

– Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, – пробормотал он ей в волосы.

Рей уткнулась носом в мягкую ткань его рубашки.

После этого они не разговаривали. Только танцевали.

– – – – –

– Я думала, это продлится вечно, – сказала Рей. – Ты и я, наш танец в ту последнюю ночь. Думала, мы будем танцевать так до конца жизни.

Она дошла до конца дорожки парка. Аллею ровняли вишнёвые деревья, их розовые лепестки ярко контрастировали с лазурным небом. Деревья шумели на ветру, и время от времени на дорожку опускались цветы.

Вокруг гуляли люди, но не слишком много, ведь это был рабочий день. Начальник Рей в мастерской, Платт, отказывался дать ей выходной, пока она не пригрозила уволиться.

Может, Рей уже никогда не вернётся в гараж. Может, теперь она будет делать это каждый день: только она и Бен, медленно дрейфующие по миру. Нужно было как-то коротать время, прежде чем они увидятся снова; с тем же успехом можно просто надолго заснуть.

Она знала, что он бы этого не хотел. Он хотел бы, чтобы она жила на всю катушку, пробуя в жизни всё возможное. _«Наполни свою жизнь радостью,_ – представила Рей его слова. – _Выжми из неё всё до последней капли. И однажды, когда всё закончится, ты придёшь ко мне, и мы будем вместе»._

Рей обняла себя, крепко прижимая к телу его толстовку.

– Это тяжело, – ответила она. – Быть тем, кто остался.

_– Я знаю._

Рей глубоко вдохнула свежий аромат цветущих вишен. Ей на ботинок упал цветок, и она улыбнулась ему, подняв и заложив за ухо.

– Будь ты со мной, я бы вплела цветы в твои волосы, – сказала она, проходя по дорожке. – Целый венок. И ты бы ворчал и пытался их вытащить, но втайне тебе бы это нравилось.

Вишнёвые деревья стояли в окружении других кустов и цветов, буйство зелени, усеянное красками. Воздух был наполнен жизнью и звуками: шелест листьев, жужжание пчёл, сладкое чириканье птиц. Детский смех вдалеке.

Рей остановилась возле куста лаванды. Длинные гроздья цветов наклонились вниз, их вес тянул ветви к земле. Вокруг порхали бабочки, садясь на нежные цветы, чтобы вкусить нектар. Рей улыбнулась, когда одна села на ближайшую к ней ветвь и расправила переливающиеся голубые крылья навстречу солнцу. Бен наверняка знал много чудных фактов о бабочках – сегодня она откроет «Википедию» и узнает парочку.

Ветер поднял её волосы. Она закрыла глаза и подняла лицо к солнцу. В такие дни Рей чувствовала себя ленивой кошкой: если бы у неё был широкий подоконник, она бы свернулась на нём, наслаждаясь теплом, пока солнце не опустилось за горизонт.

– Ты мог бы меня погладить, – сказала она Бену. – Налить миску молока.

 _– Большинство кошек не переносят лактозу_ , – очень серьёзно ответил бы он. – _Как насчёт миски гамбургеров?_

Она не помнила, когда узнала этот факт о кошках, но определённо от Бена. У него в голове был кладезь бесполезной информации.

 _– Для кошек не такой уж и бесполезной,_ – Рей представила, как он ей парирует.

Она усмехнулась.

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты живёшь в моей голове, – сказала она ему. – Слушаешь мои мысли и подшучиваешь. Такое сильное чувство, клянусь, иногда я тебя слышу.

 _– Я всегда буду с тобой,_ – отозвался он в её мыслях.

– Никто не уходит бесследно, – прошептала она. Пока бьётся её сердце. Пока в её руке его фото, а в мыслях – его смех. Он был отпечатан в каждой её клеточке.

Её глаза были закрыты, и очередной цветок упал прямо на нос. Рей засмеялась и стряхнула его, затем открыла глаза.

Бен шёл прямо к ней.

Сердце Рей пустилось в бег, а внутри всё оборвалось. Наполовину радость, наполовину отчаяние, потому что этого не могло быть, никак не могло, она всё это воображает…

– Рей, – сказал он. На нём была чёрная футболка и тёмные джинсы с мотоциклетными ботинками, как всегда. Он был худее, чем Рей его помнила, волосы – длиннее. Но когда Бен улыбнулся, его улыбка была точь-в-точь как на фото, всё ещё сжатом в её руке.

Рей упала на колени, от шока не держали ноги. Голова закружилась.

– Бен?.. – хрипнула она.

По асфальту застучали ботинки, и он опустился перед ней на колени.

– Дыши, детка, – сказал Бен, потянувшись к её плечам. Его руки были большими и тёплыми, а прикосновения – до боли знакомыми. – Всё хорошо.

– Не хорошо, – всхлипнула Рей, по щекам покатились слёзы. – Ты ненастоящий. Я нахрен схожу с ума, я моргну, и ты снова исчезнешь, и я не смогу этого вынести…

– Я настоящий, – уверил он глубоким, мелодичным голосом. – Ты не сходишь с ума.

Её руки потянулись сами собой, сжали мягкую ткань его футболки. О боже, она чувствует его запах, тот самый древесный аромат, державшийся на толстовке несколько месяцев после его смерти.

– Я не смогу снова тебя потерять, – задыхалась она. – Я не смогу. Я умру.

– Рей, Рей, – он обвил её руками и притянул к своей груди. – Я всё тебе объясню. Но это реально. Я здесь. Ты меня не потеряешь, – его голос был полон слёз.

Рей плакала в его футболку. Всё внутри смешалось – адреналин, растерянность, восторженное счастье, сплетённое с диким страхом. Она так сильно хотела, чтобы он действительно был здесь, но что, если её психика сдала? Что, если она сейчас одна в парке, на коленях, обнимает призрака?

– Ты призрак? – спросила Рей, яркая мысль, пробившаяся сквозь её бурные эмоции. Если да, то они всё равно могут быть вместе? Она не была уверена, как конкретно это должно работать, но по ощущениям Бен был далеко не прозрачным. Рей никогда не верила в призраков, но опять же, в рай она когда-то тоже не верила. И в истинную любовь. И в родственные души.

– Нет, не призрак. Я жив, обещаю. Вот, – он положил руку ей на затылок и прижал Рей ухом к своей груди. – Слушай моё сердцебиение.

Было трудно услышать хоть что-то, кроме стука крови в ушах, но Рей несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и прислушалась. Вот оно, сильное и ровное. _Тук-тук. Тук-тук._ Его грудь вздымалась и опускалась с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Тело было тёплым и твёрдым.

Рей чуть отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. Она проследила пальцами каждую черту на его лице – знакомую, но немного иную. Были и обожаемые ею мягкие губы, точёный нос, россыпь родинок, из-за которых на его лицо было так интересно смотреть. Хотя он похудел, а глаза потускнели. Правую сторону лица разрезал шрам от лба до шеи.

– Ты настоящий, – удивлённо сказала она. – Я тебя не выдумала.

Его медово-карие глаза с обрамлёнными тёмным радужками метались по её лицу, будто Бен тоже изучал её черты.

– И ты настоящая, – выдохнул он. – Господи, Рей, я ужасно по тебе скучал.

Слова выбили из её головы остатки шаткого здравого смысла, и облегчение Рей накрыла волна ярости.

– Какого хрена, Бен?! – воскликнула она, ударив его в плечо. – Где ты был? Зачем позволил мне считать… считать, что ты мёртв? – новые слёзы. – Я думала, что тебя больше нет и я осталась совсем одна. Это меня сломало.

– Мне ужасно жаль, – Бен тоже плакал. – Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. Меня это убивало – когда я думал, как ты меня оплакиваешь. Я хотел рассказать тебе, что жив, но они мне не позволяли. До сегодняшнего дня.

– Кто? – спросила Рей. – Кто тебе не позволял? – кем бы они ни были, она собиралась выследить их и заставить умирать мучительной смертью.

Бен глубоко вздохнул.

– Рей, я был под программой защиты свидетелей весь прошлый год.

– – – – –

Они сели на скамейку у куста с бабочками. Рей слушала историю Бена с широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Хан сказал Сноуку, что бросает контрабанду, – начал он. – И проговорился, что мама знает, поэтому Сноук решил взять всё в свои руки, пока она не успела пойти к властям. Это и хотел рассказать мне отец в ночь перед нашей годовщиной. Что он облажался, и Сноук уже может за нами охотиться, и что нужно быть осторожными. Он собирался рассказать маме тоже, но она была в магазине, когда он вернулся домой.

Бена затрясло.

– Я был ужасно зол на него. Кричал, говорил самые кошмарные на свете вещи. Что он был тупицей и преступником, дерьмовым человеком, худшим отцом. Обвинил в том, что он подвергает свою семью опасности, подвергает _тебя_ опасности. Я никогда в жизни таких ужасных вещей не говорил, – он снова начал плакать, поэтому Рей придвинулась к нему и обняла. Бен подался к этому прикосновению, его мощное тело сотрясалось с каждым всхлипом. – И он просто это принял, – продолжил Бен. – Принял и сказал, что знает и я прав. Что он не был таким отцом или человеком, каким должен был быть.

Рей погладила его в области сердца, чтобы успокоить. Отношения Бена с отцом никогда не были простыми, и она не могла представить, каково быть преданным человеком, который должен был быть опорой своей семьи.

– Мне так жаль, – прошептала она.

Бен глубоко вздохнул и вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони.

– Мне не нужно было говорить так жестоко. Нужно было простить. Сказать, что я всё равно любил его.

– Бен, ты человек. И он знал, что ты его любишь. Любовь не исчезает просто потому, что ты на кого-то зол.

Он крепко зажмурился.

– Иногда я задумываюсь… если бы мы тогда не ругались, то услышали бы? Были бы готовы?

В животе Рей осел ужас.

– Готовы к чему?

– Сноук и его люди, – Бен вздрогнул. – Они ворвались, одетые в чёрное с ног до головы. В масках и перчатках. Они… – он тяжело сглотнул. – Они связали меня и заставили смотреть, как его бьют. Затем заставили его смотреть, как бьют меня.

– Ох, милый, – Рей прижалась к нему крепче. – Это ужасно.

– Я продолжал кричать, чтобы они остановились, но они… просто смеялись, – его голос сорвался. – У одного из них был нож. Он сказал, что собирается порезать меня на маленькие кусочки и скормить своим псам. Отец кричал, умолял их остановиться, обещал сделать что угодно. Сказал, чтобы они убили его и сохранили мне жизнь, – он испустил рваный вздох. – После того, как я наорал на него, повёл себя так ужасно, он готов был умереть за меня.

– О, малыш. Он был твоим отцом. Конечно, он готов был на это пойти, – у Рей было не так много практического опыта по части семейных отношений, но она так отчаянно их хотела, что стала своего рода экспертом. Она читала все книги, какие могла достать, с восхищением наблюдала за семьями своих друзей. Если Рей что-то и знала, так это то, что человек вроде Хана, неважно, насколько он подвёл свою семью, без колебаний отдал бы за любимых жизнь.

Бен всхлипнул.

– Я до сих пор вижу это в кошмарах. Кровь, крик. И смех, – он провёл пальцем по лицу, очерчивая шрам. – Они оставили мне этот шрам, другие на руках и груди. Мне было плевать. Всё, чего я хотел – вытащить оттуда отца. Но в конце концов я… я не смог.

Рей мягко покачала его в объятиях, тихо мурлыча под нос. Она едва могла двигать его огромный торс, но нужно было как-то его успокоить.

– Они решили, что тратят слишком много времени, – продолжил Бен. – Они хотели, чтобы мама тоже была там, чтобы могли убить и её тоже, но она ещё не вернулась, спасибо, чёрт подери, – глубоко из его груди вырвался болезненный вздох. – Поэтому они облили дом бензином и подожгли.

Рей ахнула.

– И вы двое оставались связанными?

– Я смотрел, как он умирает, – голос Бена дрогнул. – Сказал, что люблю его, но даже не знаю, услышал ли он. Огонь был таким громким, я не знал, что он такой громкий. И крики… – он сорвался, всхлипывая и сильно дрожа.

– Чш-ш, малыш. Я здесь, – Рей прильнула к нему, пытаясь быть его якорем в шторме. Несмотря на то, что она пережила за последний год, Бен описывал ей настоящий ад.

Его лицо выглядело ужасно из-за слёз.

– Мы были на противоположных сторонах комнаты. Не знаю, мне повезло или они облажались с бензином, но я продержался чуть дольше. Отключился от дыма. Когда очнулся, был в «Скорой». Пожарные ворвались в здание и нашли меня без сознания. Они меня спасли, но отец…

– Ох, милый, – Рей забралась к нему на колени, нуждаясь в более тесном контакте. Она заключила его лицо в ладони, удерживая на себе его полный слёз взгляд. – Мне ужасно жаль. Не могу представить, каково это – пройти через такое.

– Я потерялся во времени, – сказал он. – В больнице. Будто… я не спал, но ничего не осознавал, понимаешь? Словно находился вне собственного тела, – его руки легли на её талию, поглаживая вверх-вниз. – Психолог объяснил, что это было посттравматическое расстройство, но со временем станет лучше. И стало, но иногда до сих пор случается. Если что-то напоминает, звук или просто чувство, я… погружаюсь в себя ненадолго.

– Понимаю, – она наклонилась и поцеловала его лоб. – Я буду рядом, когда бы это ни случилось. Буду твоим якорем.

– Ты и была моим якорем, – признался он. – В больнице и после этого. Сначала они никого ко мне не пускали. В конце концов пустили маму, но это было исключением из-за её статуса, и ей пришлось подписать кучу всякого дерьма о неразглашении того факта, что я выжил.. Сначала я был так растерян. Почему тебя там не было? Почему они говорят обо мне так, будто я должен был быть мёртв?

– Хотела бы я быть там с тобой, – сказала Рей. – Боже, как бы я этого хотела.

– Я тоже, – его пальцы на талии Рей сжались. – Когда я достаточно поправился, ко мне пришли федеральные агенты. Они работали над делом против Сноука и знали, что мои показания были решающими. Но поскольку Сноук и его люди считали меня мёртвым, всё так и должно было оставаться, чтобы он не попытался убить меня снова до суда. Они записали меня в программу защиты свидетелей, под конвоем перевезли в ебучую Монтану и дали новое имя, – он фыркнул. – Кайло Рен, представляешь? Бред какой.

– Бен мне нравится больше, – призналась Рей. Она погладила его по щеке, обводя шрам. – Но я бы любила тебя под любым именем.

– Боже, Рей, – он сжал её крепче и уткнулся лицом Рей в волосы. – Я говорил им, что тебе можно доверять. До ужаса хотел сообщить тебе, что я жив. Но всё, что они видели – девушка, с которой я встречаюсь всего год. Они категорически отказались.

– Сраные ублюдки, – выругалась Рей.

– Они не понимали, – Бен уткнулся носом ей в ухо. – Нашу связь. Насколько она важна.

Как кто-то мог бы понять мощь чего-то настолько крепкого? Они были одной душой в двух телах, двумя сердцами, бьющимися в унисон.

– Так значит, тем загадочным свидетелем был ты, – удивилась Рей. – Я читала об этом в газетах. Не слишком много, потому что было больно думать о тебе, но я хотела узнать больше, – суд над Сноуком был закрытый, но газеты сообщали о неожиданном свидетеле, пережившим покушение Сноука на свою жизнь. Рей была рада, что, по крайней мере, хотя бы кто-то сбежал из лап этого монстра. Она просто ни разу и не подумала, что это мог быть Бен.

– Это был кошмар, – сказал Бен. – Один только звук его голоса отправил меня в депрессию на несколько недель. Но я знал, что мне нужно это пережить. Сделать мир безопаснее, – он выдохнул, и цветок в волосах Рей шелохнулся. – Я ни за что не хотел бы, чтобы он причинил тебе боль.

– Ты всё сделал правильно, милый. Всё правильно, – Рей прижалась к нему, провела руками по его волосам, лицу и шее, впитывая ощущение Бена кончиками пальцев. – Я так сильно по тебе скучала, – прошептала она. – И я ужасно рада, что ты вернулся.

– Правда? – Бен чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на неё. – Я боялся, что, может, ты оставила меня в прошлом. Я следил за твоим «Инстаграммом» как сумасшедший, но ты почти ничего не выкладывала.

– Потому что я почти не жила, – призналась Рей. – Я не знала, как жить дальше без тебя.

– Прости, – шепнул Бен.

Рей покачала головой.

– Не за что прощать. Ты позаботился о моей безопасности. О своей безопасности. И теперь Сноук в тюрьме, – её губы задрожали, когда она улыбнулась. – Мы снова можем быть вместе.

Его лицо было покрасневшим и мокрым от слёз, но когда Бен улыбнулся, он был самым прекрасным, что Рей когда-либо видела.

– Я ещё так тебя и не поцеловала, – Рей вдруг осознала, чего не хватает. – Можно?

Он кивнул с нетерпением.

– Пожалуйста, Рей.

Она наклонилась, прижалась к его губам своими, и это походило на возвращение домой. Его губы были мягкими, нежные движения – знакомыми. Рей почувствовала солёный привкус его слёз и решила прогнать их все поцелуями. Прошедший год был кошмаром наяву для них обоих, но всё наконец закончилось. Они просыпались вместе.

Много времени спустя они остановились, чтобы перевести дух. Бен прижался к её лбу.

– Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, – поклялся он.

– И я тебя, – вдруг Рей пришла в голову одна мысль. – Как ты меня здесь нашёл?

– Я был в мастерской, потом в твоей квартире, но тебя там не было, поэтому я зашёл спросить Маз, не видела ли она тебя. Она рассказала о свидании, и я понял, куда ты пойдёшь дальше, – его тихий смешок коснулся её губ весенним ветерком. – Ты серьёзно заказала моей фотографии салат?

Рей хихикнула и выпрямилась, смахивая свои слёзы.

– Заткнись. Ты знаешь, что твоему призраку понравилась бы эта фигня.

Он усмехнулся.

– Не только моему призраку. Это самый трогательный поступок на свете. Хотя и пустая трата великолепного шпината, – он посмотрел в сторону на скамью, где Рей оставила его фото. – О нет, это та фотография, – поморщился Бен. – Мои уши на ней выглядят огромными.

– Ой, прекрати. Твои уши идеальны. Очень благородные, – она проследила их кончиками пальцев. – Как раз правильного размера.

– Для чего? – спросил Бен.

– Для поцелуев, – она наклонилась и зацеловала одно из них, наслаждаясь его смехом и тем, как тот превратился во вздох облегчения. – Мы наконец-то можем отметить годовщину, – прошептала она. – Спустя столько времени.

Бен снял её с себя, затем встал и протянул Рей руку.

– Идём. Отпразднуем её, как полагается.

Рей улыбнулась и сжала его пальцы, давая Бену стянуть себя со скамейки. Взявшись за руки, они пошли по дорожке. Вместе.

– – – – –

Остаток дня они провели, проходя по маршруту Рей, и начали с выставки Климта. Там Бен с большим энтузиазмом инсценировал с ней картину «Поцелуй», на радость другим посетителям. Рей раскраснелась от наполнивших воздух аплодисментов и радостных возгласов. Она не могла перестать улыбаться.

Затем они пошли к Маз на ранний ужин. Рей заказала чизбургер, хотя знала, что не сможет съесть его весь, ведь недавно уже один съела. Бен, конечно, заказал свой изысканный салат. Маз принесла им их обычные напитки, и её глаза за толстыми очками блестели от слёз.

– За нас, – сказала Рей, поднимая бокал.

Бен чокнулся с ней стаканом виски.

– За нас.

Квартира Бена была продана, а вещи перевезены в дом Леи для поддержания иллюзии его гибели, поэтому потом они направились к Рей. К тому времени, как они прибыли к её дому, небо окрасилось в красный и фиолетовый. Рей держала его за руку, пока они поднимались на скрипучем лифте к её квартире-студии на четвёртый этаж.

Дрожащими руками она открыла дверь. Бен не был здесь больше года. Что он подумает?

Она ничего не говорила, пока Бен изучал квартиру, рассматривал безделушки на столе и полную фотографий стену над её кроватью. Он повернулся к Рей, и в его глазах была печаль.

– Ты так и не сняла их.

Она покачала головой.

– Не смогла. Даже повесила новые. Видишь? – она указала на фотографии, которые распечатала с «Фейсбука»: Бен читает книгу, Бен кормит уток на озере в университете, разыгрывает с Рей напряжённую партию в шахматы.

Бен обнял её и прижался губами к макушке.

– Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

– Я бы ждала ещё и ещё, лишь бы всё закончилось так, – сказала Рей. – Я прождала бы тебя и тысячу лет.

– Если только мы оба не вампиры, это не вариант.

– Эй, – она слегка ударила его по руке. – А как же эти параллельные вселенные? Все те другие миры, в которых мы живём долго и счастливо? Ты знаешь, ничто не в силах нас разлучить.

– Правда, – его губы изогнулись, когда он наклонился, чтобы украсть у неё поцелуй. – Ты моя судьба, Рей.

Когда последний отблеск солнца исчез за горизонтом, Рей достала проигрыватель Бена из-под стола и поставила пластинку Джимми Дуранте. Когда в воздухе послышались первые ноты «Я увижу тебя», она обняла его за шею.

– Потанцуй со мной, малыш.

Они покачивались под музыку, медленно кружась. Весь мир сузился до этой маленькой комнаты, где две души воссоединились после долгой разлуки.

_«Я найду тебя в утреннем солнце_

_И с наступлением ночи,_

_И поднявши к луне свои очи,_

_Я снова увижу тебя»_

Бен поцеловал её, когда песня затихла. Музыка закончилась, но ни один из них не стал снимать иглу и выключать проигрыватель. Чуть слышное потрескивание всё ещё вращавшейся пластинки звучало, словно стук дождя.

Сначала поцелуй был неторопливым, они нежно исследовали губы друг друга. Будто, снова обретя нечто столь ценное, оба боялись обойтись с этим грубо. Но затем Бен облизнул её губы, и она приоткрыла их со вздохом, поцелуй углубился и стал крепче.

Рей направилась к кровати, потянув Бена за собой и не отрывая от него губ. Поцелуй прервался, только когда он толкнул её на кровать. Рей потянулась к нему, но он покачал головой и встал рядом, глядя сверху вниз.

– Ты сохранила толстовку, – сказал он, проводя пальцем по её грудной клетке.

– Я сплю в ней каждую ночь, – она начала вставать. – Хочешь, чтобы я вернула?

Он толкнул её назад.

– Нет, нет. Она теперь твоя.

Рей опустила плечи.

– Хорошо. Но как думаешь…

– Что?

– Думаешь, ты мог бы иногда её надевать? Чтобы она снова пахла тобой? – в тот день, когда Рей поняла, что толстовка утратила его запах, она целый час проплакала в душе.

Его лицо смягчилось.

– Ох, детка, конечно, – затем его губы изогнулись. – Я обязательно буду вытирать ею подмышки, когда буду отправляться на пробежку.

Она хихикнула.

– Знаешь, я даже не уверена, что возражаю.

Его пальцы сомкнулись на серебряной молнии. Он потянул вниз, проходя мимо участка, где бегунок постоянно застревал. Будто всего предыдущего года и не было. Даже если воспоминания в голове угасали, тело помнило.

Он расстегнул до конца, являя её жёлтый сарафан.

– Снимай, – сказал он, скинув одну из лямок с плеча.

Рей выпрямилась и скинула толстовку, уронив на пол у кровати. Ей больше не нужно было относиться к ней как к святыне, не теперь, когда сам Бен стоял перед ней во плоти. Платье последовало туда же, оставляя Рей в одном только белье.

Бен застонал при виде её обнажённой груди.

– Я когда-нибудь говорил, как сильно обожаю, что ты редко носишь бюстгальтеры?

– Всего-то миллион раз, – сказала она и кивнула на его одежду. – Теперь ты.

Он быстро разделся, отбросив футболку в сторону. На его торсе появились новые шрамы, а разрез от лица тянулся до самой груди. Она внутренне помрачнела из-за напоминания о том, через что он прошёл. Позже сегодня она поцелует каждый шрам, шепча этим следам боли о своей любви.

Бен чуть не споткнулся, пытаясь выбраться из джинсов и носков. Его чёрные трусы-боксеры были на очереди. Рей издала восхищённый стон при виде его затвердевшего члена.

– Я по этому скучала, – сказала она, подползая к нему. Рей обвила руки вокруг его твёрдой, возбуждённой плоти и погладила.

Он запустил пальцы в её волосы.

– И это всё? – спросил он, голос звучал словно хрипло.

Во взгляде Рей была усмешка.

– Не будь ребёнком, – она наклонилась, обвела языком толстую головку, и Бен громко застонал.

– Ты меня убьёшь, – выдохнул он.

В ответ Рей открыла рот и заглотила головку полностью. Она низко стонала, слегка посасывая, и двигала головой, чтобы с каждым разом вбирать всё больше. Он был невероятно твёрд, толстый ствол широко раздвигал её губы. Она ощутила солёный, мускусный аромат его кожи, радуясь, что снова чувствует его вкус. Рей всегда это любила – жар, влажное скольжение, то, как Бен рычал и стонал над ней. Ей нравилось, что это походило на подарок для неё.

– Хватит, – прервал её Бен и вытащил. – Я отказываюсь прожить ещё хоть секунду, не попробовав тебя, – он толкнул её обратно на кровать, забрался рядом и постучал по своим губам. – Сядь мне на лицо, – в ответ на это Рей отрицательно помотала головой, хихикнув, когда он надулся. – Почему нет?

– Потому что у меня есть идея получше, – она перекинула ногу через его голову и повернулась задом, чтобы у неё был доступ к члену.

Бен понял сразу. Он схватил её бёдра и притянул к своему рту. Рей ахнула от первого же прикосновения языком к клитору и торопливо опустилась ниже, чтобы снова обернуть губы вокруг члена.

Они двигались вместе, облизывали и сосали, когда необходимость друг в друге возросла до предела. Это не было изящно; грубо и нетерпеливо. Взаимная жажда. Язык и губы Бена были повсюду, обводя интимные контуры её тела, и удовольствие нарастало быстро. Рей не мастурбировала год, не в силах доставить себе подобное удовольствие, когда мужчины, которому она хотела его дать, не было в живых. Она готова была вот-вот кончить, но не хотела делать это так. Она хотела смотреть ему в глаза, когда будет на пике удовольствия.

Рей попыталась слезть с него, но Бен издал шум протеста и крепко сжал её бёдра.

– Бен! – она ахнула, когда он припал к её клитору с ещё большим рвением. – Внутрь, пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, когда…

Он прекратил сосать и стащил Рей с себя, затем перевернул на спину. Ей нравилось, с какой лёгкостью он её переворачивал, будто она совсем ничего не весила. Бен пристроился между её бёдер, прижавшись членом к невероятно мокрой киске.

– Сейчас? – спросил он. Его глаза были дикими, волосы – растрёпанными, а губы – розовыми и влажными от кунилингуса.

Рей кивнула, обвивая руками его шею.

– Сейчас, пожалуйста.

Его накрыло волной дрожи. Он слегка приподнялся, затем приставил член ко входу. Бен начал толкаться внутрь, и Рей вздохнула, когда её плоть раздвинулась вокруг него. Растяжка была хорошей, правильной и знакомой – удовольствие с лёгким дискомфортом. Он продвигался медленно, погружаясь глубже, дюйм за дюймом, пока наконец не вжался в неё бёдрами. Внутренние стенки Рей натянулись вокруг него, а биение её сердца отдавалось даже в том, чего они касались.

– Всё нормально? – спросил он.

– Прошло много времени, – призналась Рей, ощущая глубокую боль. Она слегка сжала его внутренними мышцами. – Чёрт, ты большой.

На его чувственных губах появилась самодовольная усмешка.

– Не говори, что забыла, – поддразнил он.

Её сердце пронзила боль. Рей была счастливее, чем когда-либо, наконец живой, но было невозможно забыть, как близко она была к потере своей второй половинки навсегда.

– Я не смогла бы забыть о тебе хоть что-то, – прошептала она.

– Я тоже. Твоё имя отпечатано в моём сердце, – губы Бена нежно ласкали её губы. У них был привкус Рей, и эта совершенно обычная вещь придала моменту глубины. Всё было по-настоящему. Поцелуй был сладким, что едва ли соответствовало неодухотворённой реальности, где его тело было глубоко в её собственном, но в этом поцелуе было невысказанное обещание. _Ты. Я. Навсегда._

Это потрясло Рей до глубины души.

– А теперь, – сказала она ему, – займись со мной любовью.

Он чуть подался назад и снова в неё втолкнулся. Это было медленное, восхитительное скольжение, и Рей стонала от ощущения наполненности снова и снова. Она опустила руки на его зад, чтобы чувствовать, как двигаются его бёдра и сжимаются ягодицы, когда он толкается так глубоко, как только может. Рей была сосудом для их взаимной нужды друг в друге, наполняясь и опустошаясь снова и снова, и он так упорно старался, используя всё своё тело, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Его губы поцеловали Рей в висок, а руки подхватили бёдра.

Рей ахнула, когда под новым углом Бен коснулся той точки внутри неё, до которой добраться удавалось одному только ему.

– Да, – воскликнула она, крепче сжимая его ягодицы. – Там.

Бен не прекращал свой твёрдый, ровный ритм, хотя по его неровному дыханию Рей могла сказать, что он изо всех сил старается не кончить.

– Давненько не было, – признался он. – Долго не продержусь.

– Я тоже, – Рей начала двигать бёдрами, вливаясь в его ритм. Они плотно прижимались друг к другу, касаясь везде, где только могли. Он вжимался лобком с грубыми волосками в клитор, отчего тело Рей готово было петь. В низу живота нарастали жар и невыносимо сладкое напряжение. – Да, да, да, – выдохнула она. Её голова металась по подушке, Рей подбиралась к оргазму, тело готовилось к взрывной кульминации.

Бен глухо застонал и ускорился. Их тела шлёпались друг об друга, с горячими и непристойными звуками. Рей охватила волна жара и дрожи, она закричала, пока её киска ритмично пульсировала вокруг него. Оргазм поразил её тело, словно вспышка сверхновой, и Рей прильнула к нему, охваченная удовольствием.

Он застонал и погрузился в неё в последний раз. Его тело дёрнулось, когда он кончил, а лицо исказилось выражением мучительного блаженства – точно таким же было и лицо Рей.

Когда всё закончилось, он рухнул на неё, уткнувшись лицом в шею. Рей обнимала его, поглаживая мокрые от пота волосы и спину. Он был тяжёлым, вдавливал её в кровать, но ей это нравилось. Это было ещё одним доказательством того, что он здесь по-настоящему. Это была реальность.

Бен вздохнул, и её кожу обдало горячее дыхание. Затем он со стоном перекатился на бок, чтобы лечь рядом с ней. Его обмякший член выскользнул из тела Рей, оставив её влажной и опустошённой. Она тут же потянулась к нему, прижимаясь так крепко, как только могла. Рей положила голову Бену на грудь, прислушиваясь к быстрому стуку его сердца.

Они долго лежали в тишине. Рей слышала тихое шипение невыключенного проигрывателя на заднем фоне. За окном сигналили машины. Её дыхание замедлилось и сравнялось с дыханием Бена, и их синхронные вдохи и выдохи были единственным, что нарушало тишину.

– Я рада, что ты вернулся, – наконец сказала она. Слов было недостаточно, чтобы выразить всю переполнявшую её благодарность и счастье, но она всё равно их сказала. Возможно, сегодня и была их вторая годовщина, но также это было и новое начало. Первый шаг к настолько чудесному будущему, что оно представлялось ей только обрывками.

Мелодия свадебного марша. Нежная кожа новорождённого. Путешествия, домашняя еда и чтение книг в дождливые дни. И главное, улыбка Бена – вечное утешение, пока их тела изнашиваются и стареют.

Она была не против морщинок. Нет, если он был рядом с ней.

Бен крепко обнял её.

– Да, – ответил он хрипло. – Я тоже.


End file.
